The Great War
by thiddleslover.17
Summary: A one-shot about the Great War, with Arya and Gendry.


_**This is a one-shot, basically, about the great war and Arya and Gendry…enjoy. Really long probably some fuck ups, but I couldn't get this out of my mind.**_

Arya sighed into the cup of mead she nursed in her hands. The drink was bitter and it tasted awful, but she was going to die tomorrow, so she didn't really care. The North was hers again, she smiled slightly as she looked upon her family members, Sansa, in all of her melodic beauty nestled into the side of Sandor Clegane, it looked as if the monster of a man was whispering some sweet nothing into his little bird's ear. Arya smiled at that, she was happy for her, truly. Bran…her beautiful, sweet brother whose wisdom outmatched all who was encamped. He was resting with an ever dutiful Meera Reed at his side, always at his side. Rickon, the little boy who looked so much like Robb sat next to her, she knew her presence brought him comfort and she wouldn't have it any other way. Then there was Jon, her favourite bastard brother, who turned out to not be her brother at all, but her cousin. Thanks to the Dragon Queen all of Westeros now knows that Jon Snow, former bastard of Ned Stark was now the legitimate son of her Aunt Lyanna and Prince Rhaegar. She still loved him as a brother, he would never stop being her brother, not to her. Someone was missing though, not just someone. The man who stayed by her side through thick and thin. The man who had protected her even when she could do it herself. Gendry. He was nowhere to be found, not around the fire like the rest of them. Even Aegon Targaryen was here, he hated her just as much as she hated him.

"Has anyone seen Gendry?" She asked the people around the fire, they shrugged at her and she tried not to notice the scowl or glare that Aegon had given her at the mention of the blacksmith's name.

"Perhaps he's in the company of a woman?" Aegon said, mockingly, Arya rolled her eyes and stood from her seat.

"He's checking on the weapons I bet, Princess" Ser Davos said with a smile, she gave him a smile and a nod. Before walking off she gave Aegon an icy glare and he returned it.

Davos was right. She watched him organise the weapons he had made. Valyrian steel and the likes, he was talented. Arya crossed her arms over her chest watching him some more, he looked up briefly to acknowledge her company.

"Why don't you come relax for a short while?" she asked, his face fell into a frown and she couldn't help but notice that his beard obstructed any view of his lips for a moment, that was until he looked at her.

"I need to make sure everything is organised" he said gruffly, she rolled her eyes. Sitting down on a stump he watched her.

"Aegon insists you're in the company of a woman, I'd like to prove him wrong" she said with a small smirk on her face. Gendry laughed mirthlessly.

"Aegon will say anything to keep you from being in my company" he ground out, Arya sighed. He was still organising weapons when she stood. She took the spear he had in his hand and placed it against the wall, he watched her confused.

"Come, I want to enjoy a nice evening by the fire with the only person in the world whose company I'd rather be in" She said grabbing his hand, he didn't protest when she pulled him toward her previous destination.

When they had made it back to the fire everyone acknowledged their presence, all except Aegon. When she sat down he immediately sat down beside her, Rickon handed him a drink and he accepted it with a grin.

Everyone sat quietly staring at the fires and she couldn't help but rest her head on Gendry's shoulder, he didn't stiffen or tense like he usually did, he just moved a little so her head could rest comfortably against him. He smelled like smoke and steel, she loved his smell. It was rugged and it was all Gendry.

"Do you remember that time at Acorn Hall?" he whispered to her, she smirked and nodded against his shoulder.

"It was the first time I saw you in a dress" he muttered, she chuckled and looked up at him.

"and If I remember correctly you laughed so hard wine came out your nose" she teased, he laughed and a few people around the fire turned to look at him in question, but his eyes were on her, as they almost always were.

"I was shocked, you looked like a proper little lady" he teased, she chuckled and rested her head back on his shoulder. His head rested on top of hers and they stayed like this for a moment. She watched the people around the campfire, the people who would fight tomorrow, the people who would die tomorrow. The great war was here, there was no way around it. She watched as Jon and Rickon laughed about an old memory, the way Sansa slept in the hound's arms and the way Aegon glared fiercely at Gendry. She didn't know what his problem was, Gendry was the reason they had any chance of winning the war. He was the one who made the Valyrian steel and the weapons. All so Aegon could have a kingdom to rule. It made her angry thinking about anyone who could hate Gendry, he didn't deserve their hate, and all because he was a bastard. All around them there were lords who were regarded with respect, even if they didn't deserve it, just because they were born of a higher nobility.

"Ser Gendry, has anyone ever asked you about your father?" Brienne asked from her perch beside Jaime Lannister. She lifted her head and stared at him waiting for his reply, he looked to her, as if to ask for permission to speak. So, she nodded and he sighed.

"About all my life, Lady Brienne" He chuckled, she nodded and stared him longer, so did Jaime and so did Tyrion.

"He looks like Renly" Loras Tyrell muttered from beside Jaime, his face was full of sadness and even admiration. Brienne nodded and Gendry looked confused.

"Who's Renly?" He asked, he looked to Arya.

"He was King Roberts youngest brother" Arya said, he shrugged and she turned to look at Brienne, she looked like she wanted to say more.

"He looks like Robert too" she heard someone from the shadows, everyone directed their heads to see Stannis Baratheon staring at Gendry with bright blue eyes. Gendry's eyes. Arya let out a gasp before she could stop it and turned to look at Gendry again.

"If it weren't for the circumstances I would think I was in the past. Looking at you and Princess Arya now is like looking back at history" Stannis said, taking a seat next to her brother, Bran.

Gendry looked confused and Tyrion chuckled.

"Gods. Couldn't have told the boy earlier who his father was?" Tyrion asked smirking at Stannis. Stannis ignored him and Gendry spoke up.

"How is it?" He asked, referring to Stannis' earlier statement. Arya tensed when Stannis smiled, he rarely smiled.

"It's like Lyanna Stark's and Robert Baratheon's ghosts, looking at the two of you. Although you two are closer than they ever were" He said, looking between them. They shared a sheepish smile and Gendry looked to the people around camp.

"Lyanna was beautiful" Arya said with a scoff, Gendry rolled his eyes.

"Aye, she was. You're her spitting image" Stannis remarked, Arya even blushed and Gendry smiled at her.

"So, is no one going to finally tell me?" he asked, Arya rolled her eyes and hit him on the back of the head with her hand.

"You're King Roberts son, Gendry. Even I figured that out" she said, exasperated, everyone chuckled around them while he whined and rubbed his head.

"I'm his bastard son" he muttered, Stannis scoffed.

"You're still his son, bastard or not. His first son, which makes us family. I bet you have Robert's strength too, what weapon do you carry?" he asked, almost amused. Arya stifled a laugh. Gendry looked around at everyone's anticipated gazes, he took a sip of his mead before answering.

"War hammer" he smirked, Stannis laughed, he actually laughed and Arya as well as everyone else looked startled.

"Of course you do" he said, Gendry didn't look at all bothered by the news that he was King Robert's son and she was slightly worried. The Gendry she knew would have denied this until his last breath.

"Wait, why aren't you denying this? Years ago, you would have scoffed and told everyone to fuck themselves" Arya said, completely confused, Gendry laughed.

"I was a child then, there's no denying it. We have the same eyes" He muttered, looking at Stannis. Everyone seemed rather shocked while Stannis and Gendry seemed perfectly fine.

"I bet you're stubborn?" Stannis asked and Arya laughed, Gendry lightly pushed her shoulder.

"Oh, he's stubborn alright" Arya grinned, Stannis nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"It's a Baratheon trait" he said, Gendry laughed and lifted his cup in the air before taking a skull and finishing his mead.

Arya chuckled before filling her cup with more mead, after a while everyone seemed to disperse into their tents, calling it a night. Once they left there was few people around. Jon was there, with Rickon and Aegon, Stannis as well. Her and Gendry were still taking in the warmth of the fire. Stannis stood and looked to Gendry.

"I wish to speak to you tomorrow, until then, nephew" Stannis said, nodding his head at Gendry, he returned the gesture and Arya smiled proudly at that. Stannis acknowledged him as his nephew. Honestly, she didn't know why Stannis was here, he wanted the throne and Aegon and Danaerys had all but claimed it as theirs. Perhaps he was doing this to keep Storms End and the Stormlands, it was the home of the Baratheon's and as much as she hated to admit it, Baratheon's were honourable and full of pride.

Before long, it was only herself, Gendry, Rickon and Aegon around the fire. It wasn't too late but everyone needed rest, and she supposed the men wanted to be with the women they loved one last time.

"What do you think the Hound and Sansa are doing?" Rickon asked with a cheeky grin. As if he read her mind.

"Rickon! I don't want to think about that" she laughed while shaking her head of the thought. Aegon and Gendry laughed at her. There was a glint of something in their eyes and she didn't know what to make of it.

Rickon laughed, he laughed like Robb. Her heart shattered into a million pieces and she left a tear unconsciously rolled down her face.

"What's wrong?" Rickon asked, moving to wipe the tear away, Arya grasped his hand and held it tightly.

"Nothing…it's just…you laugh like Robb, you look like him too" she whispered, she felt Gendry's hand move to her back and rub it comfortingly. Rickon sighed and grasped her hand tightly. She even noticed Aegon give her a small comforting smile.

"I'll make you proud, like Robb did" he said, his Tully blue eyes full of enthusiasm. Arya smiled lovingly at him and stroked his face.

"You make me proud every single day, love" she said, he smiled and buried his face into her shoulder for a hug. She almost started crying until he pulled back and smiled at her.

"I'm going to go to bed, I love you, Arya" He whispered, she kissed cheek before he stood.

"I love you most, little brother" she whispered back. When he left her sight, she let out a shaky breath, she noticed the concerned gaze of both Gendry and Aegon and she sighed to herself.

"Are you okay?" Gendry whispered from beside her, she nodded and tipped out her mead into the snow.

"He might die tomorrow" she whispered, her heart broke at the thought, she had only just got her family back.

"We all might die tomorrow" he said, Aegon had his still trained on Arya and she felt herself try not to shudder. His violet eyes stayed on her for a long time before he stood.

"Goodnight, Princess Arya…Ser Gendry" he said, they nodded in acknowledgement to his leave. It was silent for a moment until Gendry spoke.

"I want to show you something" he said, taking her hand in his own.

She had no idea where they were going but she figured more time with him was better than anything else right now. For too long she supressed her longing for Gendry and she found herself wondering if he wanted her as she wanted him. They walked passed Sansa's tent and she couldn't hide the blush or the grimace when they heard the grunts and moans of pleasure from inside. Gendry chuckled at her discomfort and she punched his arm.

It took a while to realise that he had led her to his tent. Arya looked around, it had his things scattered everywhere and even had some of Nymeria's fur sticking to the rug he had on the ground. She smiled at that, her Direwolf often sought out Gendry when she just wanted to be loved up. Arya stood in the centre of his tent, he was fiddling in a trunk of some things he made long ago. When he closed the trunk he had glimmering pieces of iron and silver, upon further notice they were crowns. She almost gasped when he laid them on the table, side by side, one by one. The first was the largest, made of just iron, fit for a King in the North, that was Bran's, the second was smaller, it was intricately designed and had birds in it. Sansa. The third was beautiful, it was hers, she knew it. It was silver and iron it had a Direwolf engraved into it and jewels the colour of silver, the colour of her eyes. The fourth was just like the first, just a little smaller. Rickon. Before she knew it, tears were invading her eyes and she lightly brushed them with her fingertips.

"How? When?" she managed to get out, he smiled and picked her crown up.

"When I heard you were back, in Westeros, I made these. I made them fit for the rulers of the North, I made yours last. It was the hardest to do. I wanted to make sure I made you a crown that was all you. Iron and silver, because even though you're a lady you are by no means delicate. And the jewels, they took a while to put on. They remind me of your eyes" He said, she didn't even notice that her hands now held his. She was shocked and tried to find the words.

"I'm sorry we may never get to wear them" she whispered, he pulled her to his chest and she stayed there, tightly grasping his shoulders.

"You will, if anyone can survive this, it's you" he smiled, she swallowed thickly and moved her hand to stroke his cheek, she heard the clang of metal when he put her crown on the table.

"What's the point of surviving in a world if you're not in it?" She whispered, he took a sharp breath and his hands fell to her hips.

"Arya…" he croaked out, she looked into his blue eyes, they were so dark she almost took a step back.

"Yes?" she asked still stroking his cheek, she felt his jaw clench then unclench.

"Kiss me" he said, she didn't need to be told twice. Without a second thought, she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his lips down to her. Their lips met like they were old friends, shaping and moulding themselves to each other. The kiss was electric and her mind muddled after a moment, she was high off of him. His lips were hard and ferocious, hips fingertips dug into her hips almost painfully but she needed this, she needed to feel. A moan left her lips when he licked her bottom lip with his tongue, this allowed him access into her mouth. He was insatiable, he was kissing her like he wanted to drown in her. She didn't mind, really. He pulled back and stared at her, their lips were swollen and she felt in insufferable heat between her legs. His eyes were black with lust and need. Her body retained goosebumps and she sighed when he rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry we don't have more time together" she whispered, they were breathing hard and before she knew it she was hoisted into the air, her legs around Gendry's waist as he held her up. He smirked and stared at her lips.

"We have tonight"

He reclaimed her lips and she moaned into the kiss, his kisses were the most intense and beautiful things she had every experienced. When he laid her down on the bed she bit her lip, staring up at him, he was removing his shirt. He pushed her legs apart and moved to lie in between them.

"I love when you bite your lip" he rasped out, his lips were on her neck suddenly and her hips jerked up into his, he groaned and nipped at her collarbone. He tugged on her shirt and pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"I need you to take this off" he said, his voice was thick with desire and need, wetness pooled between her thighs and she almost couldn't bear it anymore. When she removed her tunic, she realised she didn't have any small clothes on. Her chest was bare and Gendry grinned like a fool before he attacked her chest with kisses and licks. He occasionally licked her nipples, her moans were involuntary after that. Her hands flew to his breeches, untying them with shaking hands. He growled she slipped her hand into them to grasp him firmly.

"Arya" he moaned, her hand stroked him up and down, his soft skin was something she never expected. His hips jerked in her soft hand, he pulled her hand from his breeches and attacked her mouth again. His hands were now at her breeches pulling them from her legs.

In a flash they were naked, completely and vulnerably bare.

"Gods, you're beautiful" she heard him mutter, his lips were on her thighs as he left wet kissed along her body. She was shaking in anticipation, it was almost unbearable. His thick length was erect and she wanted nothing more than for him to bury himself inside her.

"Gendry…please…" she pleaded, he smirked and in an instance, he was pushing himself inside her. He groaned as soon as he was inside of her, they pain was bearable then he encountered her maidenhead, she gasped as the skin broke. His face was buried into her neck, kissing her and mumbling apologies.

"Tell me how you want this" he ground out, it was getting increasingly hard for him no to move, she could tell. She felt the need to fuck her as he wanted pulsating off his body. She wanted him, as hard and as fast as he wanted. She needed to feel him.

"Go slow at first" she said, he nodded and pulled out slowly and back in even slower. She moaned as the pain subsided and he moaned along with her.

"Can I go faster?" he asked breathlessly. She nodded and gasped loudly when his hips slammed into hers with so much passion and desire. He was moaning her name, his hands gliding along her body, his hands grasped possessively at her arse and she squealed in delight.

"Fuck…Arya, you have no idea how long I've wanted this" he managed to get out between his hard thrusts. She couldn't say anything the pleasure was too much, her eyes rolled back at the sensation of his cock. Her orgasm was soon, she could feel it. When she clenched around him they cried out. He spilt his seed deep in her and they were both dripping with sweat. He collapsed on top of her, his breath ragged, she curled her fingers in his hair and smirked. After a while he peeled himself from her and laid beside her. He brought her to his chest and with contented sigh she closed her eyes.

"I love you" she mumbled, she could tell he was surprised. He squeezed her tighter and rested his head on top of hers.

"And I love you" he replied, that was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep in his arms.

-o-

When her eyes finally opened she felt her muscles aching with the remnants of last night sticking to her thighs. Gendry was already awake and dressed, it was dawn. They'd be riding out to battle soon. When his eyes met hers they smiled at each other tenderly, he walked toward the bed and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"You should go bathe" he mumbled against her lips. She smirked.

"Are you saying I smell, Ser Gendry?" she asked mockingly. He chuckled and picked up her discarded clothing for her.

"I don't think having our cum on your thighs would be very comfortable, milady" he whispered almost huskily, she shivered and began to dress herself.

"Fine. I'll see you when we ride out" she said kissing him before leaving his tent.

In the comfort of her own tent she washed herself quickly, dressing herself into her battle armour. The newly reforged Ice was at her side, the sword was huge and she knew how to wield it efficiently. Jon had made sure she got it when she returned, she promised to fight for it with her father's, mother's and Robb's name on her lips. Tying her hair into a tight braid she made her way to the meeting area. Jon was there and so was Daenerys. They smiled at her as she approached. She had noticed she was walking funny she reminded herself to slap Gendry for his roughness, although she loved it when he was rough.

The three of them waited for everyone to arrive, everyone of importance that was, the leaders of the houses fighting today. Arya's eyes fell on Gendry who had just walked through with Stannis Baratheon. Gendry looked incredible, his armour was the colours of house Baratheon, yellow and black. His helmet had the antlers of a stag and she felt the familiar heat pool around her thighs. Robert Baratheon's war hammer was strapped to his back and he looked fierce, a true Baratheon. If Robert had acknowledged him, he'd be proud. She knew Stannis was, he gleamed with pride at the sight of his nephew. She imagined their talk went well. When his eyes caught hers he smirked, as if knowing his fresh look made her weak in the knees. Everyone watched him in either fear or admiration. He took his place by her side before long, they looked the picture of a song.

"How are you supposed to kill wights with a war hammer?" she asked looking up at him.

"I managed to make the spikes out of Valyrian steel, don't worry" he whispered, she sighed and nodded, trusting his judgement.

As soon as everyone from the houses were present Jon took his spot in front of the group, his face was glum and he looked more brooding than usual.

"Many of us will die today. Many of us will lose loved ones. I can't thank you all enough for standing by my side throughout this. The great war is here" he said to the group.

"We will save Westeros today. With everything we have, we will. For our future rulers, our future families, for our ancestors" at this he looked to Sansa, who was rubbing her stomach with a slightly smiling Sandor. Arya felt like she was struck. Everyone was quiet for a while.

"For father, mother and Robb" Rickon yelled, his sword high in the air. Arya felt a lump in her throat. Sansa was already sobbing, Jon had tears in his eyes.

"For Robert and Renly" Gendry called, clutching Arya to his side. Stannis was on his other side and his uncle clutched his shoulder smiling with pride.

"For my child" Sandor rasped out, Sansa was crying harder this time. Arya wanted to hold her sister close and never let her go. Sansa was pregnant. Sansa was pregnant. It took a while to process.

"For Jojen" Bran and Meera yelled, soon everyone was yelling out loved ones they lost. Arya tried not to cry, Gendry was a rock and she held onto him as they continued. Jon looked over the crowd and his eyes fell on her. He nodded and she nodded back.

"For Winterfell" he said staring at his sister, she nodded.

"For Winterfell" she muttered.

"For Rhaegar, Elia and Lyanna" Aegon bellowed, she was surprised. He was staring at her as he said this and she gave him a small smile.

"For everyone who was torn away from us. We will do this for them" Daenerys yelled, there was the chorus of cheers as she said this. Arya turned to look up at Gendry, he pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead against hers.

"For the family, we could have had" he whispered, she let a tear roll down her face.

"For you and me" she said, his bright blue eyes were fresh with tears.

"for you and me"

-o-

The battle was thick, too many people lay dead all around her. The number of the undead were dwindling. She was still swinging Ice when all the wights around her dropped to the ground, dead. Actually dead. It was then when she looked up to see Jon with a Valyrian steel dagger in the Night King's chest, his body slowly falling away to nothing. There were cheers of victory, then came the tears of anguish. All around her people clung to the lifeless bodies of their loved ones. Arya's heart beat faster, she was afraid of looking down and seeing the eyes of the ones she loved cold and dead.

She saw Gendry. Her Gendry, still alive, hunched over someone's body. Quickly she ran over to him and saw he held Stannis is his arms. Her eyes let tears fall down as she clutched one of Stannis's hands in her own. He was cold, so cold.

"Gendry…please b-be the m-man your f-father could have b-been. Show th-this w-world that Barath-eons are g-good p-eople." He said through his pain, his blue eyes turned to Arya and he gripped her hand tightly.

"t-take care o-of him" he pleaded, they were his last words before he became limp and his grip was lost to Arya. Gendry was crying, she cried with him. They lay Stannis down gently before she pulled him close and cried into each other's shoulders.

When someone had retrieved his body they both decided to get up, she needed to make sure her family was alright. She caught glimpses of the Hound and Sansa walking away from the battle, and Meera and Bran. She panicked when she couldn't find Rickon.

Loras Tyrell was the only other man they had found dead. His handsome face was peaceful and she heard someone say he died with the name "Renly" on his lips. When she found Rickon they both ran into each other's embrace falling to the ground clutching each other tightly.

"I knew you'd make it" he whispered, Arya laughed and pulled Gendry down into the hug. Rickon didn't protest, he hugged Gendry just as much as he hugged her.

The Dragon Queen was dead. Along with her Dragon, one of them, at least. Arya felt her heart ache as she watched Aegon clutch his aunt's dead body. She was beautiful even in death.

"Comfort him" Gendry whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure?" she asked, she knew Gendry didn't like Aegon, neither did she but he needed someone right now. He nodded and pushed her toward him gently. When she was at his side, she placed a hand on his shoulder. His head turned swiftly in rage and then his eyes softened when he saw it was her. She bent down and took him in her arms, his cries muffled by her shoulder. Gendry looked in with a gentle smile.

When Jon came over Aegon and he had doubled over in each other's embrace, mourning their aunt. Arya stepped back and took her place beside Gendry. The great war was over and now they could finally go home.

-o-

Two months after the great war things were finally beginning to settle. There was peace and prosperity all throughout Westeros. The Dragon Queen had been buried on Dragonstone with her dragon, Stannis was returned to Storms End and Loras was returned to the Reach. That's all she knew. Sansa and Sandor had been given the Dreadfort, after the demise of House Bolton, and named Lord and Lady Clegane, their child was due in a matter of moons. The Twins were burned to the ground and bridge was steadily being made. For now, the only way to cross the trident was by boat.

Winterfell was Bran's and he was named King in the North, for all to hear. The crown Gendry made rested on his head and he looked positively regal. Meera, his Queen, by his side, as always. Rickon wanted to go wherever Arya went and she didn't know where she belonged.

When her and Gendry visited the capital to visit King Jon and King Aegon, she should have known something was up. When they stood in front of the throne, her brother looked at her smirk playing at his lips, he was in Targaryen colours.

"How is Winterfell?" Jon asked, finally.

"Better, it's almost feeling like it used to" she said, Jon's eyes softened sadly.

"Good. Ser Gendry, please step forward" Jon said, Gendry stepped forward and knelt upon the steps of the throne room. Aegon had an indifferent expression and Arya felt worried.

"I, Jahearys Targaryen, formerly Jon Snow, King of the Seven Kingdoms, the Andals, the Roynar and the first men, protector of the realm, hereby legitimise, you, Gendry Baratheon. Lord of Storms End and Lord Paramount to the Stormlands" Arya's jaw dropped, Jon was a sneaky bastard. Gendry rose from his kneeling and turned to smirk at her. Aegon's jaw had dropped as well. It didn't take two kings to legitimise him, only one. Arya scowled before she hugged Jon fiercely, then she punched Gendry for not telling her.

Two days later Gendry proposed to her, she said yes. She never thought she would ever marry, but for Gendry she would. She would do anything for him. Aegon seemed okay with the engagement and she figured it had something to do with the visit of Arianne Martell.

Three weeks later they were married in Winterfell's Godswood. There were tears and laughter, she didn't miss how Rickon had threatened her husband with Shaggydog at his side. The feast was grand and she didn't miss how people had murmured the phrase 'A Baratheon and Stark were always meant to be'. She was the happiest she'd been in months.

-o-

It didn't surprise her when Rickon asked to go to the Stormlands with Arya and Gendry, they happily took him along with them. The trip south was the hardest, she was sick almost every morning, she was sluggish too. Gendry insisted on finding her a maester until she told him it was just from the heat.

Storm's End was beautiful, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen. Rickon and Shaggydog bounded toward the cliff's as soon as they were able to. The people rejoiced for their Lord and Lady had come home. Gendry proudly flew the Baratheon banners on the Storm's End castle once more, Stannis had told him something that Arya couldn't figure out. It must have hit a string with him because he acted like a true Baratheon now, as stubborn as a bull and as proud as a stag.

Shireen, Stannis' daughter, had been moved from Dragonstone and Gendry treated the girl with so much love and care it were like they were siblings. She even caught the attention of her wild little brother, she smirked whenever they encountered each other.

Three months since the war and she was the happiest she had ever been. Ever. She lay naked in Gendry's arms, her head on his broad chest.

"I know you're awake" he mumbled, she could hear the smirk on his face, if it were possible.

"I'm too happy to sleep" she said, lifting her head to stare at her husband's bright blue orbs. He chuckled and rubbed her cheek with his knuckles.

"As am I. You have no idea how long I've waited for you" he said, searching her face, she smiled as she moved to straddle him, immediately feeling his erection against her bare bottom.

"I think I do" she smirked, bending down to kiss him tenderly, his large hands grasped her hips, he rubbed his hands down over her thighs then up again to move against her breasts and down her stomach. His movements stopped at her stomach and panic ran through her. His eyes were intensely staring at the small bump. She pulled back, he didn't turn stare at her, he just watched the bump. His face was thoughtful while his fingertips gently brushed against her again.

"How many months has it been since the war?" he croaked out, his throat was dry and she swallowed her courage to look at anything but him.

"three months" she replies, she hoped he understood. She was meant to tell him on the road when she realised she had missed her moonblood. For a moment, it was silent and then with a grin he flipped her over so he was on top of her, his face nuzzling her bump.

"Our first time was 3 months ago" he mumbled, she nodded and threaded her fingers into his hair as he gently kissed her stomach. Her heart fluttered at that.

"We're going to be parents" she whispered, he kissed her swelling stomach again.

"I'll be the best father" he said, more to himself really, she chuckled and rubbed her fingers into his scalp.

"You will, the people of the Stormlands's will be ecstatic, an heir so soon into ruling. They'll adore you" she whispered in awe, she moved to kiss her lips.

"They'll adore us" he assured her, she nodded biting her lip in thought. He groaned.

"Gods. I want to fuck you so deep into this mattress that there'll be an imprint of your body on it forever, but…I don't want to hurt the babe, so I think it's best to get some sleep before I can't control myself" He whispered hoarsely into her ear, she shivered at his words and gives him a kiss on the lips before laying back down and closing her eyes. She expected to feel him lay down beside her on the bed, just as she was drifting she felt his head rest on her chest and his hand gently rubbed circles on her stomach.

"sleep tight, my child" he whispers, that was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

-o-

When Sansa's child is born, Arya is sent a raven, they name the child Catelyn Clegane and it takes all of her power not to cry. Instead she read it aloud to Rickon who smiles tenderly at the mention of his niece. Arya had a few more months until her child was to be born and until then, she takes pleasure in watching Gendry and Rickon spar in the yard and resolving issues of her husband's court with him. She is thankful he needs her just as much as she needs him. They work beautifully together, and in their time as the ruling house of the Storm's End, the Stormlands grow prosperous and the villages and surrounding areas are safe and full of happiness.

-o-

When her water broke, it was at the time of one of the fiercest storms Arya had ever seen. Pain was all she could feel, even as Gendry held her hands and gave her comfort. Nymeria yipped and whined loudly when the contractions had come.

After the pain their children are born, two healthy boys who were more Baratheon than Stark. In a moment of haste and tears. Both her and Gendry's, they name their children Eddard Robert Baratheon and Steffon Stannis Baratheon. Steffon has his father's bright blue eyes and dark black hair, Eddard has his hair too, except his eyes are the steely grey of their mothers.

Gendry fell in love with his son's as soon as he had saw them. He held onto Steffon as Arya held Eddard. Rickon stood proudly over his nephews smiling.

"They look like you" Rickon had whispered to Gendry, to which he smiled proudly at. Shireen had cried and Arya laughed at her friend.

"They're so beautiful, Arya. Well done" Shireen praised, Arya smiled and looked up to Gendry smiling lovingly.

"I didn't do it alone" she teased, he laughed and kissed his son's heads'.

"And you will never have to" he said, his voice was so full of emotion she sighed happily before kissing him.

-o-

Arya smiles at the sight of her husband and sons in the Storm's End courtyard. Her sons are five years of age and they look more and more like Gendry each day. She holds their daughter in her arms as he spends time with his son's. Their laughter is flowing throughout the yard and it makes her cheeks hurt from smiling. Their daughter, Cassana, was truly a stag. She was Gendry all over, in his looks anyway. She was already as temperamental as her mother. When Gendry noticed their presence, he left his sons to dual each other, when he reached her he placed a soft kiss to her lips then another on Cassana's face. He loved his baby girl, his only baby girl, for now.

"Mother! Look I bested Stannis!" Her little Ned cries out, his steel irises are alight with joy. They had taken to calling Steffon Stannis due to his serious nature, even as a young child.

"Father! He tricked me" Stannis mutters, shaking his shaggy head of black hair. Gendry laughs and Arya smiles.

"You two are doing an excellent job" Arya praises them, they smile at her before sparring again.

For a while she and Gendry just chatter about nothing, Jon's sons and Aegon's daughters, Sansa and her many children. Bran and Meera's son, Rickon and Shireen in Winterfell and other things they feel the need to speak of.

"I love our family" he whispers, kissing her temple. She sighs and watches her sons with so much love she never thought possible. Cassana coo's and looks up at them with Baratheon blue eyes. Gendry coo's back down at his daughter.

"I love our family too" she says back. He kisses her, like so many times before and it still feels like the first.

The great war had ended more than five years ago, they were happy the seven kingdoms were finally at peace and the realm prospered. Her father would be proud of the woman she had become, so would Robb, even her mother would be proud.

Even though she had lost half of her family, she knew she had a knew one right here. And she loved them just as fiercely as her old one.


End file.
